The Love in a Kidnapping
by SoraHyuuga
Summary: [Compartido con NejiLoveTenten] Neji y Tenten se van a una misión, donde tienen que proteger a un princesa, pero alguien la intentará secuestrar
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Neji subía las escaleras para ir al despacho de la Hokage.

-Tsunade-sama ¿Qué quería? -Al preguntarlo, se fijó de que Tenten también estaba.- ¿Tenten?

-¿Neji? ¿Que haces aquí?

-¿Y tu?

-Tsunade-sama me llamó

-Hn. -Dijo fríamente.

Ella suspiró-Y bien Tsunade-sama, que quería?

-Pues mirad, os quiero mandar a una misión

-¿A los dos solos?

-Hai, debéis proteger a una princesa hasta llegar a su aldea -Dijo seriamente.

-¿Cuando saldremos? -Preguntó fríamente Neji.

-Esta tarde

-Vale

Hizo una reverencia y se fue del despacho.

-¿Eh? bueno, yo también me voy Tsunade-sama -Dijo Tenten haciendo otra reverencia y marchando tras Neji- ¡Neji! ¡Espera!

Neji paró.

-¿Vas a preparar las cosas? -Dijo poniéndose a su lado.

-Iré más tarde, primero iré a dar una vuelta

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-Si quieres -Siguió caminando.

-Vale -Dijo sonriendo mientras iba con él.

Neji y Tenten iban paseando por las calles de Konoha, pero no hablaban, había un gran silencio que hacía poner nerviosa a la chica.

-¿Que tal si nos sentamos?

-Hn.

-Lo tomaré como un sí -Dijo cogiendo a Neji de la mano y llevándolo a un banco que estaba frente al algo de Konoha.

Neji se sentó con Tenten, pero separando su mano de la de ella.

Ella se estiró- Me encanta este lugar

-Hn. -Dijo desviando la vista a otro lado.

Ella se acercó para tocar el agua. Neji la miró de reojo, para ver como tocaba el agua, ella la miraba divertida, pero unos niños que corrían pasaron por detrás de Tenten, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al agua.

Neji suspiró, para ofrecerle la mano.- Ven, que te ayudo

-¿Eh? Arigatou -Dijo un poco avergonzada, cogiéndole la mano y saliendo del agua

-Estás empapada -Dijo con una gota en la nuca.

-Normal... me he caído al agua no se si lo has visto

-Ya lo sé, eso me recuerda cuando luchemos con Kisame

-Hai... tenia unas caras que daban miedo -Dijo recordándolo.

-Por lo menos pude romper las bolas, no me haría mucha gracia perderos

-Hai, y aún te estoy agradecida por ayudarme

-Ya sabes que siempre te ayudaré -Dijo desviando la vista avergonzado.

-Me alegra oír esto, menos mal que aquel día frenaste mi caída

Neji lo recordó y se sonrojó.

-Te estás sonrojando -Dijo ella divertida, pero sintió como tenía un poco de frío.

-¿Tienes frío?

-Hai... -Dijo auto abrazándose.

Neji se le acercó y la cogió de la mano. Ella le miro sorprendida.

-No te voy a abrazar, pero cogiéndote de la mano podrás coges calor

-Arigatou -Dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

-¿Sigues teniendo frío? -Dijo apretando más la mano de la chica.

-No gracias... ya se me va pasando

-Vale

Ella sonrió.

-Creo que me voy a prepararme las cosas

-Está bien, yo iré a mi casa

-Vale, te veo después -Dijo soltando la mano de la chica, dando un salto y desapareciendo del lugar.

Ella cogió la mano que le había cogido Neji, sonrió para después marcharse también. Después de unas horas, Neji estaba apoyado en la puerta de Konoha.

-¡Ya llegué! -Dijo una voz femenina muy conocida detrás de él.

-¿Ya llegaste?

-Hai, lo acabo de decir

-Hn. -Dijo fríamente.- Siéntate, porque tenemos que esperar a la princesa

-Vale -Dijo sentándose.

Después de un rato, llegó una chica con un kimono rosa y una Sakura estampado en ella, llevaba el cabello suelto de color negro y de ojos azules. Iba acompañada por un chico con ropa de Jounin, con pelo corto y de color negro al igual que sus ojos.

- Perdonad por el retraso -Se disculpó la princesa.

-No pasa nada -Dijo Tenten

-Arigatou por aceptar a protegerla -Dijo el chico con una reverencia.

-Solo cumplimos las órdenes de Tsunade-sama

El chico sonrió dulcemente.- Antes de eso, me llamo Sango Ai (Coral del amor) y este chico, se llama Kyo Yume (Mala fortuna en sueños)

-Encantada princesa, yo soy Tenten y él es Neji

Neji no dijo nada, pero si que hizo una reverencia.

-Bien, estáis lista para partir princesa?

-Hai

-Pues vamos

Los cuatro salieron de la aldea, caminando tranquilamente; Tenten miraba el bosque, mientras que procuraba que nada fuera sospechoso.

-Tranquila, de momento no hay ningún peligro -Susurró Neji al oído de la chica, haciendo que se asustara.

-Esté bien -Dijo suspirando aliviada.

Neji le acarició dulcemente la cabeza para avanzar el paso.

-Princesa, si queréis algo solo pedídnoslo -Dijo Tenten.

-Tranquila, de momento no quiero nada -Sonrió cariñosamente.

-Está bien -Dijo volviendo a mirar al frente.

El silencio se ocupó de ellos, y eso Tenten le ponía un poco nerviosa, así que cogió su botella de agua y bebió un poco, aunque le fue inútil y la guardó.

-¿Os parece que descansemos Hime-sama? -Dijo Kyo a su princesa.

-Si, no es mala idea, lleváis tiempo andando.

Kyo puso una manta en el suelo para que su princesa se sentara y no se manchara.

-Yo me voy a dar una vuelta -Dijo Tenten marchándose y desapareciendo entre los árboles.

Neji se quedó mirando hasta que desapareció, para sentarse en el suelo y cerrar los ojos pensativos.

-¿En que piensas? -Preguntó la princesa.

-En nada importante -Dijo fríamente.

-¿No crees que deberías ir con ella?

-Nuestra misión es protegerte, así que alguno de nosotros debemos estar contigo -Dijo seriamente.

-Está bien... aunque yo ya tengo a Kyo

-Hn. -Dijo desviando la vista.

Ella le miró, para ponerse a hablar con Kyo. El tiempo pasaba, hasta que se tenían que ir, Neji se preocupaba por su compañera.

-¿Podrías ir a buscarla? -Preguntó Kyo a Neji.

Neji miró al chico.- Intentaré volver con ella pronto -Dijo saltando y desapareciendo.

De mientras, Tenten se había quedado dormida en un lugar donde había una cascada, estaba debajo de un árbol, cerca de la orilla. Neji buscaba preocupado por todo el bosque, hasta que vio a Tenten tumbada al árbol.

- ¡Tenten! -Fue corriendo hacia ella preocupado, cogiéndole de los hombros.- ¡Tenten!

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa Neji? -Dijo entreabriendo los ojos.

Neji suspiró aliviado.- Te busqué y al verte me asusté, pensando que te habían atacado

-Tranquilo, no ha pasado nada, siento mucho haberte asustado...

-Vamos, nos están esperando

-Hai -Dijo levantándose, aunque como aún estaba medio dormida, tropezó cayendo al suelo.

-Patosa -Dijo con una gota en la nuca.

-¡Patosa nada! Solo estoy medio dormida -Dijo girándose y cruzando sus brazos enfadada.

-Vamos -Dijo cogiéndola en brazos y comenzando a caminar tranquilamente.

-Ni que fuera una inválida... -Susurró un poco sonrojada.

Neji no dijo nada, solo seguía caminando.

-Te puedo preguntar, aunque me imagino la respuesta... ¿Por qué me has cogido?

-Hn.

-Vale, era lo que me imaginaba -Dijo suspirando.

Neji se fijó de que estaban cerca, así que la soltó.- No hay ganas de que piensen mal

-Siempre con tu orgullo -Dijo divertida.

Neji no dijo nada, así que legaron con la princesa y Kyo.

-Bueno, vamonos!

Todos aceptaron y comenzaron a caminar, siguiendo el silencio con ellos, hasta que cayó la noche en ellos.

-Me imagino que deberéis de estar cansados, así que mejor dormir -Dijo la princesa.

-Como usted quiera -Respondieron los dos.

-Trajimos tiendas, ¿Queréis dormir juntos?

-Como él quiera ¿Tú que dices Neji? a mi me parece bien

-Hn. -Dijo fríamente.

-Tómeselo como un sí, nosotros dos dormimos juntos

-Vale, las tiendas están hechas -Dijo Kyo.- Que rapidez –Se sorprendió Sango.

Tenten se sorprendió también- Bien, si necesitáis algo llamadnos, yo voy un momento adentro a dejar la mochila

-Vale -Sango y Kyo entraron en su tienda.

Tenten y Neji entraron en la otra, dejando sus mochilas.

-Mejor hacer guardia -Dijo Neji.

-Hai -Dijo ella saliendo.

Neji hizo fuego y se sentó en el suelo, cruzando los brazos; Tenten se sentó a su lado, mirando el fuego.

Otra vez silencio en ambos.

Ella suspiró- Me siento inútil... -Dijo mientras seguía mirando el fuego.

Neji la miró sorprendido.

-Siempre me tienes que ayudar o salvar, nunca me sale nada bien –Dijo volviendo a suspirar.

Pero sintió como el chico la rodeaba la cintura. Ella le miró, levemente sonrojada, pero un poco triste.

-Tu no eres ningún estorbo… Si no te hubiera conocido, nunca sería así de fuerte, siempre me ayudas en todo…

Ella le miró, una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios- Arigatou Neji... -Dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

Neji desvió la vista sonrojado.

-Me alegro de que no sea un estorbo para ti

-Nunca lo has sido, y me gustaría que nunca pensaras así

-Entonces no pensaré así -Dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

Neji no dijo nada más, se puso bien para que Tenten estuviera a gusto, ella cerró los ojos.

-Duerme, ya haré de guardia yo

-No... Es mi deber como ninja hacer guardia contigo... –Susurró.

Neji no dijo nada. Pero al instante, ella se quedo dormida.

-_"Me lo imaginaba…"_ –Pensó.

Al dormirse, la cabeza se fue resbalando del hombro de Neji, hacia el suelo. Antes de que la cabeza de la chica chocara contra el suelo, Neji puso la mano, levantándola y poniéndola encima de él.

Justamente en ese momento, uno de los moños de Tenten se deshizo, haciendo que cayera mitad de su cabellera por su espalda y hombro. Neji sintió como el rubor se le subía a sus mejillas, notando que su corazón se aceleraba y pensaba que estaba hermosa.

-¿Mmm? -Ella entreabrió los ojos perezosamente.

-Que poco duermes -Dijo el chico algo sonrojado.

-Es que he sentido como si me cayera...

-Y te has caído, solo que lo he evitado

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? Gracias... -Dijo suspirando.

-Hn.

Ella iba a decir algo pero prefirió callarse.

-Toma -Dijo cogiendo la goma y dándoselo a la chica.- Se te había caído

-¿Eh? Arigatou -Dijo cogiéndola, pero en vez de hacerse el moño se soltó el otro, dejando todo su pelo suelto.

El chico desvió la vista sonrojado, para no ver a la hermosura que tenía en frente de él.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada

-¿Seguro? -Dijo buscando la mirada de Neji, para que la mirara a ella.

-Seguro -Dijo fríamente mirándola de reojo.

Ella puso su frente contra la de Neji- No tienes fiebre...

Neji cogió la mano de la chica separándola de su frente.- Tranquila, estoy bien

-Es que como estás rojo -Dijo divertida.

-N-No es nada

-Está bien -Dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

Neji no habló más, dejando de estar sonrojado.

-Puedes ir a dormir si quieres, yo me quedaré

-No, me quedo aquí contigo

-Vale

-Espero que no te duermas

-Tranquilo, no me dormiré –Sonrió.

Neji se quedó en silencio, sentándose a su lado y cruzándose de brazos, ella rió divertida, para mirar al fuego. Neji la miró de reojo, para observar sus ojos y ver que el fuego se reflejaba en sus ojos brillantes.

-¿Sabes? Creo que iré a ver si hay algo por aquí cerca

-Vale, ves con cuidado

-Hai -Y dicho esto, se levantó y se marchó.

Neji miraba el fuego seriamente. De mientras, Tenten miraba el bosque por si había algún enemigo. Pero no veía nada peligroso.

Hasta que escuchó un ruido misterioso, se giró para ver si había alguien.

Al girarse, no pudo ver a nadie, pero notó algo frío en su garganta.

- No chilles ni te muevas

Continuara……….

¿Quién está atacando a Tenten?

Espero que os haga gustado n.n es un fic compartido con mi NejiLoveTenten, dadle las gracias a ella, k ha hecho mucha más parte que yo ;) si os a gustado dejad reviews plis


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

-¡Ah! ¿Qu-quien eres? O, mejor dicho, ¿Qué quieres?

-Nadie quien te importe, solo vengo a matar los guardaespaldas de la princesa Sango, para aniquilarla -Dijo la voz masculina fríamente.

-¿Eso crees? te aseguro de que no es tan fácil vencernos

-Se perfectamente que hay un Hyuuga entre vosotros,s es el más peligroso, así que iré a por él primero

-No podrás vencerlo

-¿A no? ¿Lo impedirás tú? -Dijo acercándole más al cuello el Kunai.

-Puede ser, solo te digo que no conseguirás vencerlo

-Eso ya se verá preciosa

-No creas que soy débil

El ninja estaba a punto de cortarle la garganta a la chica, hasta que escuchó a alguien.

-¡Tenten!

-Tsk. Parece que viene ayuda recuerda bien mi nombre, me llamo Shi Kuroi, porque he decidido, que serás mi primera víctima -Susurró a la chica para desaparecer del lugar.

Ella cayó al suelo, tocando su garganta. Neji, como que estaba preocupado, había ido en su busca.

-¡Tenten! ¡Dónde estás!

Ella se levanto, para ir hacia donde él.

-¡Estoy aquí!

-¡Tenten! -Neji se fue corriendo hasta estar en frente de ella.- ¡¿Qué te ha ocurrido?! Tienes el cuello herido -Dijo preocupado.

-No ha sido nada... -Mintió mirando hacia el suelo.

-Tenten, dime la verdad

-Era un chico, me atacó por sorpresa, se llamaba Shi Kuroi y quiere matar a la princesa, me dijo que yo seria su primera víctima...

Neji miró a la chica sorprendido, para después volver a estar serio y acariciar la mejilla de la chica.

-No te volverá a tocar nunca más, porque estaré a tu lado para protegerte

Ella le miró, sus ojos estaban a punto de llorar, pero ella no lloraba, solo le abrazo fuertemente. Neji decidió no decir nada más, solo correspondió el abrazo acariciándole la cabeza dulcemente.

-¿Ves? Siempre tengo que dejar que me protejas... -Dijo con voz temblosa.

-Quiero protegerte Tenten -Le susurró.

-¿Por que?

-Porque eres mi amiga

Ella levantó su rostro para sonreírle dulcemente- Arigatou Neji

El chico, al ver esa dulce mirada, se sonrojó levemente, sin poder parar de observarla.

-Mejor vayamos hiendo -Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y separándose de él, para dirigirse al lugar donde habían acampado.

Neji se quedó quieto, tocando su mejilla totalmente sonrojado, ella se paró a unos kilómetros.

-¡Vamos! -Dijo animadamente.

Neji suspiró dejando de estar rojo, hiendo al lado de la chica. Los dos fueron otra vez a sentarse en donde estaba la hoguera. Iban haciendo guardia, hasta que la noche acabó. Cuando el sol salió, Kyo, fue el primero en salir de la tienda.

-Buenos días -Dijo Tenten.

-Buenos días -Dijo animadamente Kyo.

-¿La princesa sigue durmiendo? -Preguntó Neji.

-Hai, la despertaré más tarde

-Vale -Contestaron los dos.

Después de recoger las cosas, Kyo fue a despertar a la princesa.

-Princesa Sango, despierte por favor

-¿Eh? ¿Ya es hora de irse?

-Hai

-Ya voy -Dijo levantándose y saliendo de la tienda.

Al salir, Kyo recogió rápidamente la tienda, comenzando a volver a caminar. Todos se pusieron en marcha otra vez.

Kyo y Sango conversaban tranquilamente, Neji y Tenten, que iban delante de ellos, no hablaban de nada, Neji estaba serio como de costumbre y Tenten, estaba preocupada por lo de anoche. Tenten miraba hacia todos lados, y decidió ir detrás del carro, que transportaba a la princesa.

Neji la miró de reojo, y vio como tenía un Kunai en la mano.

-_"Tenten…"_ -Pensó el chico para seguir adelante.

Y así hasta que llegó la hora de comer. A la hora de comer, Neji se sentó al lado de su compañera.

-¿Estás preocupada?

-Hai -Dijo suspirando.

Neji suspiró, disimuladamente, puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica, para acercarla más a él. Ella se sonrojó levemente, pero seguía mirando el suelo preocupada.

-¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije? -Le susurró.

-Hai...

-Entonces no te preocupes

-Intentaré no preocuparme -Dijo mirándolo.

Neji se la quedó mirando, y ella le sonrió. Este se sonrojó levemente, para desviar la vista. La chica cogió un bol de sopa, que era lo que habían preparado para comer.

-Ten -Dijo dándoselo a Neji.- Mejor que comamos ya n.n

-Vale -Dijo cogiéndolo y separándose un poco de ella.

Ella comió otro y comenzó a comer. Al acabar, comenzaron otra vez a caminar.

-Creo que faltaran dos días para llegar a mi aldea -Dijo Sango mirando al cielo.

-Supongo que la misión pasará rápido -Dijo Tenten.

-Hai

Todos siguieron en silencio.

-Descansad, hemos caminado mucho -Dijo la princesa.

-Está bien -Dijeron los tres.

Kyo dejó el carro a un lado, ayudando a bajar a su princesa.- Podéis dar un paseo por aquí mientras descansamos

-¿Estáis seguros de que no os pasara nada?

-Tranquila, tengo a mi querido guardaespaldas -Dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a Kyo, el chico sonrojo un poco por la frase de la chica.

-Está bien, yo iré a buscar un poco de agua, casi se ha acabado -Dijo Tenten para marcharse, al instante con las cantimploras.

Neji la miró hasta que desapareció.- Podéis ir con ella -Le dijo Sango.

-¿No os importa?

-Claro que no, yo estaré con Kyo, ya lo dije

Neji hizo una reverencia y se fue corriendo con Tenten. Ella al oír pasos se giro.

-¿Neji?

-Me dieron el permiso de acompañarte

-Me alegro n.n ¿Estabas preocupado por mi?

-N-No -Dijo avanzando el paso.

-Mmm… Entonces, ¿Por que has venido?

-Por nada

Ella suspiró.- Como digas genio

Al llegar a un pequeño lago, ella llenó las cantimploras de agua.

-¿Viste el rostro de quien te atacó? -Le preguntó.

-No, no pude llegar a verlo

-Esta noche no irás a dar ninguna vuelta -Dijo acercándose a ella y poniéndose de cuclillas para estar frente a ella.

-Con lo que me gusta dar paseos por la noche... Bueno, está bien, me quedaré...

Neji se le quedó mirando. Ella le miró también, con una mirada inocente.

-Vamos -Dijo levantándose.

-Vale -Dijo levantándose también.

-Neji...

-¿Si?

Ella le miro a los ojos durante un instante- no nada... n.n

Neji se quedó extrañado, para seguir caminando. Hasta que llegaron en donde estaba la princesa y Kyo.

-¿Ya llegasteis?

-Hai

-¿Os parece bien que empecemos a caminar?

-Como usted quiera

-Entonces vamos, es mejor ir avanzando

-Hai -Y se pusieron a caminar otra vez.

Kyo llevaba el carro de la princesa, mientras que Tenten iba detrás y Neji delante del carro. De repente, Tenten empezó a sentirse mal, y fue caminando a paso más lento. Iba tan lenta, que se paró y cayó de rodillas, viendo como el carro desaparecía.

-Maldita sea... ¿Qué me está pasando? -Susurró intentando levantarse.

-Ya te dije que serías mi primera víctima -Dijo una voz conocida para ella.

-¿Eh? Maldita sea ¡¿Otra vez tú?! -Dijo poniéndose de pie y aguantándose como podía.

-Lo siento, pero estás bajo una técnica mía -Dijo mientras la miraba profundamente.

Tenten notó como ya no estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, notaba como su cuerpo pesaba cada vez más y más.

-Y que clase de... Técnica es?

-Eso pronto lo sabrás -Dijo desapareciendo misteriosamente.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No huyas!

No pudo pararlo, ya que, de repente, unas imágenes comenzaban a aparecer lentamente. Ella cerró los ojos para no ver nada. Pero era imposible, hasta con los ojos cerrados los veía.

-¡No! ¡Para! ¡PARA! -Dijo poniendo ambas manos en su cabeza.

-Mira atentamente las imágenes -Dijo la voz de Shi.

Tenten notó como su cabeza la obligaba mirar al frente. Las imágenes se veían a Neji entrenando, y a ella, escondida detrás de un árbol, observando al chico.

-Ne-Neji... –Susurró.

Neji daba golpes a un árbol, para entrenar su Juuken. Eella lo miraba atentamente.

-Tenten, se que estás ahí -Dijo Neji parando, diciendo a la Tenten de la imagen.

Ella salió de detrás de los árboles- Lo siento, supongo que me habías visto desde hace un rato

-Hai

Ella suspiró- Lo siento...

-Tranquila, en cierto modo, estoy feliz de que estés aquí -Dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

Esa sonrisa era la primera que veía la muchacha, tanto la que miraba las imágenes como la que estaba con él.

-¿En serio? -Dijo ella sorprendida.

-Hai -Dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola cariñosamente.

-Neji... ¿Te encuentras bien? -Dijo levemente sonrojada.

-Hai, solo que hoy, tenía ganas de verte -Le susurró.

-¿Para que?

Neji la miró cariñosamente, para juntar sus frentes. Ella se tapaba los labios con una mano, aún más sonrojada, sintiéndose en el cielo.

Este apartó la mano de la chica, para poder juntar sus labios dulcemente, y ella le correspondió abrazándole también. La que estaba mirando la imagen, estaba sonrojada, pero vio, como una sombra aparecía detrás de Neji. La de la imagen no se dio cuenta, ya que tenía los ojos cerrados.

La sombra, se volvió Shi, con una Kunai en la mano.

-¡Neji!

El chico no escuchó. Shi le clavó el Kunai en la espalda, mientras que la Tenten de la imagen le clavaba otro Kunai en el pecho.

-¡NO! -Chilló ella mirando la escena horrorizada.

Continuara……..

Tenten está bajo una técnica ilusionaría de Shi ¿Podrá salir de ella?

**Shi Kuroi-** Muerte Oscura


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

-Esto no es verdad... ¡Es una simple ilusión! -Dijo ella poniendo ambas manos en su cabeza.

-Es la pura realidad, sino, mira -Dijo la voz de Shi. Cuando Tenten volvió a mirar al frente, vio a Neji tumbado al suelo, y ella, con el Kunai en su mano, manchada de sangre.

Ella soltó el Kunai- ¡Mentira! ¡Se que nunca haría esto a Neji!

-Pues es la verdad -Le susurró el chico, poniéndose detrás de ella.

-No es tan fácil engañarme...Conozco mi corazón... ¡Nunca haría eso a la persona que amo! –Dijo sacando un Kunai y girándose rápidamente para intentar dar a Shi.

Pero al darle, este se convirtió en sombra, apareciendo otra vez detrás de ella.

-Maldita sea... -Dijo ella levantándose.- No te escondas

Al girarse, vio como Neji apareció delante de ella.

-Neji...

-Inútil ¿Por qué te has separado del grupo? -Dijo fríamente.

-Porque me encontraba mal

-Estaría más a gusto si no hubieras venido conmigo a la misión

-¿A si? No me digas... Pues si te quieres ir, vete

El chico no dijo nada, solo la seguía mirando asesinamente y fríamente. Ella se levantó, para alejarse de él. Pero notó como el chico se le acercó a ella, clavándole el Kunai al estómago por detrás.

Ella sonrió levemente- ¿Ya estás contento?

-¡¿Nani?! -Neji abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Bueno, así tendrás una molestia menos ¿No?

El Neji que le había clavado el Kunai, sus ojos se iban volviendo de color rojo como la sangre, y el pelo cada vez más corto, con el mismo color marrón oscuro.- ¿No te molesta que tu amado te mate?

-No... No me importa morir si él quiere matarme, pero en este caso que crees, ¿Que no sabia que eras tu todo el tiempo?

-Tsk. -Se separó de ella dando un salto.- Por hoy te libras, pero reza, que tu herida se cure, porque es una herida de verdad -Dicho esto, desapareció.

-Baka... Eso ya lo había notado -Dijo cayendo al suelo desmayada.

Al caer al suelo, vio como Neji corría hacia ella, preocupado, lo veía borroso, pero oía como el chico decía su nombre preocupado. Al llegar, el escuchó como ella susurraba algo.

-Neji... ¿Tú no me odias verdad...?

-Tenten ¿Que te ha pasado? -Preguntó girándola y ver la fea herida de su estómago.

-Shi me atacó... je, haciéndose pasar por ti -Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Kuso! ¡Hay que curarte! -Dijo rompiendo una manga de su camiseta y tapando la herida de la chica.- Aguanta la manga, pediré ayuda

-Vale...

Neji salió corriendo hacia la princesa y Kyo.

-¿Qué pasa? Te veo alterado -Preguntó la princesa.

-¡¿Tenéis alguna medicina o algo?! -Preguntó preocupado.

-Kyo, ve a curarla, tú sabes de curación n.n

-Hai -Los dos salieron corriendo, pero Kyo llevaba en brazos a su princesa, ja que no quería dejarla sola.

Hasta que llegaron a donde Tenten. Neji fue el primero en ponerse a su lado, desabrochando la parte de la cintura hasta el estómago, para ver la herida.

-Es muy profunda... -Dijo Kyo poniendo su mano en el estomago de Tenten.

-¿Podrás ayudarla, no? -Preguntó preocupado, mientras sostenía fuertemente la mano de la chica.

-Hai, podré salvarla -Dijo poniendo ambas manos en la herida, de sus manos empezó a emanar una luz verde, Chakra curativo.

Neji se acercó a Tenten.- Resiste por favor, se tan cabezota como siempre ¿No te vas a rendir ahora, verdad?

-Claro que no... -Susurró la chica.

-Eso espero

-Acércate un momento... -Dijo indicando que acercara su rostro.

El chico hizo caso, y se acercó a ella. Ella acercó su rostro y le dio un dulce beso. Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, la chica se separó, para sonreírle dulcemente.

-Tú si que eres el verdadero...

-Tenten… -Susurró el chico sorprendido.

-Lo siento...

-Da igual, lo importante es que te cures

-No dudes que me curaré

El chico la miró cariñosamente, pero sin sonreír.

-Ya está -Dijo Kyo

-Es mejor que descanse por hoy -Dijo la princesa acercándose al grupo.

-Hai, será mejor que prepare las tiendas y nos quedemos aquí

-Hai, Kyo, te acompaño a buscar el carro -Dijo Sango guiñándole un ojo.

-Está bien, Neji, quédate con ella -Y dicho esto, los dos se marcharon.

Neji cogió a Tenten delicadamente, para apoyarla en un árbol y sentarse a su lado. Ella abrió los ojos, tenía frío y se sentía débil. Pero sintió como Neji le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Neji... -Dijo mirándolo.

-No le perdonaré en la vida, por haberte herido

-Le dije que no podría conmigo... Conseguí parar su técnica -Dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

Neji le miró seriamente.

-Me hizo gracia lo que me enseñó... Intentó hacerme creer que estabas enamorado de mí, y que luego yo te mataba... Y luego se disfrazó de ti para matarme...

-¿Es por eso que me besaste?

-Lo del beso... Fue por otra cosa

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó curioso.

-Porque... Tú me... Es decir yo te... Quiero...

Neji abrió los ojos de par en par.- Tenten -Junto sus frentes.

-Te quiero desde hace mucho...

Ambos se miraban intensamente. Ella rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos. Él abrazó a la muchacha dulcemente.

-Tú nunca me odiaras ¿Verdad?

-Nunca ¿A que viene esa pregunta?

-A nada... –Mintió.

-Tenten, no me puedes mentir

-Lo se -Dijo suspirando.

-Solo fue una pregunta por una influencia...

Neji la abrazó más fuerte, pero cariñosamente. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando ambos se iban a besar, escucharon unos ruidos, separándose rápidamente.

-Ya estamos aquí

-Me alegro, Kyo, gracias por curarme n.n

-No hay de que

-Bueno, mejor que vayamos a hacer las tiendas, no?

-Hai, pero las haré yo -Dijo Kyo comenzando a hacerlas.

-Espera, haré yo la otra -Dijo Neji levantándose y haciendo la segunda.

Tenten se levantó, aunque le dolía el estomago.

-Tenten, tu no hagas esfuerzos, debes descansar -Le dijo Sango.

-Pero... debo ayudar

-Descansa, por favor -Le pidió amablemente la princesa.

-Está bien... -Dijo sentándose otra vez.

-Aunque creo que iré a la tienda n.n

-Vale

-Entonces entra -Dijo Neji acabando con la tienda.

-Hai, Arigatou -Dijo levantándose con la mano en el estomago y entrando.

-Podéis ir a dormir -Dijo Neji haciendo fuego.- Me quedaré de guardia

-¿Por que no entras y te quedas con ella, Neji? -Le sugirió Sango.- Kyo me protegerá, no te preocupes

-Bueno… -Se levantó y entró en la tienda.

Allí vio a Tenten tumbada, con el pelo suelto, otra vez y, con los ojos cerrados, aunque sabía que estaba despierta. Neji se le acercó sentándose a su lado y mirándola. Ella abrió los ojos, para mirarle y sonreírle.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Hai, Arigatou

-No me pienso separar de ti

-¿En serio?

-Hai, no quiero que ese tal Shi, te toque ni un solo pelo

Ella se inclinó, sintiendo un gran dolor en el estomago. El chico, automáticamente, la cogió.

- Cuidado

-Tranquilo, es solo una herida... -Dijo sentándose.

-Pero te la acaban de curar

-También es verdad, muy previsible en ti n.n

-Hn.

-Siempre tan serio, como solo tu podías ser -Dijo mirándole cariñosamente.

-Hn. -El chico desvió algo sonrojado.

Ella rió divertida para abrazarle. Este abrió los ojos de par en par, sonrojándose aún más.

-Estás muy lindo cuando te sonrojas n.n

-Hn. -El chico desvió la vista por el comentario de la chica.

Ella rió divertida- ¿Sabes que se esta muy bien entre tus brazos?

-Tenten… te veo rara

-¿Por que?

-No lo sé… simplemente te veo diferente

-Lo siento... No tuve que abrir mis sentimientos -Dijo separándose de él.

-Tenten… -El chico se acercó a ella.- ¿A que te refieres?

-Ya te lo dije, te quiero, y es difícil controlarse ante la persona que amas...

El chico se quedó en silencio, para abrazarla por detrás dulcemente.

-Neji... -Dijo mirándole sorprendida.

Neji no dijo nada, solo apoyó su rostro en el hombro de la chica. Ella le acarició la cabeza dulcemente. Neji cogió delicadamente la mano que acariciaba su cabeza, para apartarla de su cabeza y poder mirar a los ojos de la chica.

Ella le miró como una niña a la que parecía que la iba a castigar. Pero notó como el chico se iba acercando a ella, hasta que sello sus labios con los de ella. La chica se sorprendió, aunque poco a poco le fue correspondiendo.

Al poco rato, Neji se fue separando de ella. Ella se tocó los labios, no creyendo aún lo que él acababa de hacer.

El chico tampoco se lo creía ¿Como osó besar a su compañera? No sabía lo que le pasaba, así que se levantó y salió de la tienda.

-Neji... -Susurró ella, mientras una gran sonrisa se le dibujaba en sus labios.

Mientras, Neji se había subido a una rama, mirando el cielo estrellado, tocando sus labios.- _"¡Kuso! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_

-¿No será que la amas? –Dijo su mente.

-_"Ya empezamos"_

-Solo te digo la verdad...

-_"Hn."_

-Vamos, admítelo, te gusta

Neji decidió pasar de su mente ¿Para que discutir? Esa chica, la anhelaba, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en ella, en cierto modo…-_"No me gusta…La amo" _-Pensó.

Entonces vio como Tenten salía de la tienda de campaña, a tomar un poco el aire. Así que se escondió, para que no le viera.

-_"¡Kuso! Ahora no soy capaz de aparecer delante de ella"_

Vio como Tenten se sentaba a mirar el fuego, pero se le veía contenta, feliz.

-_"Tenten…"_

Vio como susurraba algo.

-Arigatou...

Neji iba a acercarse a ella, pero sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a pesar y cayó silenciosamente al suelo. Ella se giró, para ver que había sido eso, acercándose a Neji.

-¡¿Neji?!

El chico la miraba de reojo, sin poder moverse.

-¿Estás bien? -Dijo poniéndose a su lado.

-_"¡¿Que me pasa?! De repente, siento que mi cuerpo pesa mil demonios"_

-Maldita sea... ¿Otra vez él?

-¿Él? -Preguntó con dificultad.

-Hai, Shi

Neji no dijo nada más, intentó levantarse, pero no pudo. Tenten pudo ver, como poco a poco, Neji iba desapareciendo.

-¡Neji! -Ella le cogió de la mano- ¡No te vayas!

-Tenten… -Susurró, para desaparecer.

-¡Maldita sea! -Dijo levantándose.

Se escuchó una risa malvada.

-Tú otra vez...

No recibió respuesta, se quedó sola en ese lugar. Ella empezó a dar vueltas por el lugar.

Mientras, Neji estaba envuelto en una oscuridad, estaba medio desmayado, hasta que comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-¿Hn? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Quien sabe donde estás -Dijo una voz.

-¿Eh? -Neji se giró para ver quien era.

Continuara……….

Neji se ve cara a cara con Shi ¿Qué pasara ahora?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Neji vio a un chico. Ese chico era de ojos rojos y de cabello corto marrón oscuro.

-Tú… ¿Eres ese tal Shi Kuroi?

-Si, encantado de conocerte

-Tú ¡¿Eres el que hirió a Tenten?! -Dijo enrabiado, mirándole asesinamente.

-¿Yo? mmm... pues creo que si, aunque ¿Sabes? tiene muy buen cuerpo... Fue una lástima herirle -Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que mostraba que mentía.

Eso hizo que Neji se cabreara, así que apareció rápidamente delante de Shi, dándole un golpe de Juuken. Este se fue unos cuantos metros hacia atrás.

-Evitaré ¡Que te acerques a ella!

-¿A si? Pues mira estoy planteándome hacerle algo más... -Dijo levantándose.- Puede ser… Disfrutar de ella antes de matarla

Los ojos de Neji se le volvieron pequeños, para ir corriendo hacia Shi, y atacarle con un 'Yonshou' (64 golpes). Pero Shi desapareció.

-¡¿Nani?!

-¿Crees que podrías conmigo tan fácilmente?

Neji se giró, para notar como un gran golpe le daba en el estómago y lo mandaba lejos de Shi.

-¡Jajaja! Mira, aquí está tu querida Tenten -Dijo mientras veía a una Tenten en los brazos de Shi.

-¡Tenten! -No pudo acercarse, notó como unas cadenas le levantaba los brazos, sujetándole fuertemente para que no pudiera moverse.

-¿Sabes? Me alegré mucho de conocerla, es una persona estupenda -Dijo besándole el cuello de la chica.

-¡Déjala! -Neji notó como la chica no reaccionaba, sus ojos no tenían brillo.- Tenten… -Susurró.

-Lo siento, ella es presa mía

El chico cada vez tenía más rabia acumulada, bajó su mirada, los dos mechones que caían en su rostro, hacían que taparan sus ojos rabiosos, apretando las manos con rabia, hasta hacerse sangre.

-Neji... -Se escuchó detrás de él.

Neji llegó hasta un punto que, no escuchaba nada, y notó como unos brazos le rodeaban.

-¡¿Nani?! -Giró su cabeza para ver quien era.

Era Tenten, que le sonreía dulcemente.

-Tenten… -Susurró

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Tú… Si estabas en los brazos de ese…

-¿Yo? ¿Que dices? ¿De quien?

Neji no entendía nada, pero se dio cuenta, de que las cadenas no rodeaban sus brazos, ni sus manos estaban heridas.

-_"¿Qué está pasando?" _-Pensó extrañado.

-¿Sabes? Creo que estás muy tenso

Neji no dijo nada, solo se le quedó mirando, algo sudoroso.

-Seria mejor que... Descansaras... Para siempre -Y dicho esto, le clavó un Kunai en el estómago.

-¡Ugh! Tenten… -Comenzó a verlo todo borroso, pero cogió dulcemente el brazo de la chica, luchando por no desmayarse.

-Lo siento, molestas en mi misión, te mataré antes que Tenten

Neji no pudo hablar, pero aún se mantenía consciente.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Tengo que cambiar de aspecto para que mueras?

Neji siguió sin hablar, pero no soltaba a Shi, que volvía a su forma de siempre. Él se dispuso a clavarle otro Kunai. Pero no pudo, ya que Neji, le paró la mano.

-Te lo digo Hyuuga, mataré a Tenten después de que mueras tú

-No moriré tan fácilmente… Defenderé a Tenten, sea como sea -Susurró.

-No podrás

-La defenderé -Susurró otra vez, mientras lo miraba asesinamente, dándole una patada en el estómago y alejándole de él.

-¡Agg!

-Ya te dije que no soy tan fácil de vencer -Dijo levantándose y sujetándose la herida.

Pero Shi notó como alguien le clavaba un Kunai.

-Te encontré -Dijo una voz femenina.

-¡Ugh! ¡¿Nani?! -Dijo mirando atrás sorprendido.

Y vio a Tenten.

-Te he estado buscando, ahora entiendo tú técnica

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡No te perdonaré lo que has hecho! –Dijo sacando un pergamino.

-Tsk. -Antes de que sacara el pergamino, tiró una bola de humo al suelo, desapareciendo del lugar.

-Maldita sea... -Y dicho esto, fue hacia donde Neji- ¡Neji! ¡¿Estás bien?! -Dijo ayudándole a levantarse.

-H… -No pudo seguir hablando, ya que perdió el conocimiento, cayendo al suelo.

-¡Neji! -Ella le miró la herida- Igual que a mi... ¡Resiste por favor! ¡Voy a buscar ayuda! -Y dicho esto, se marchó, para volver con Kyo.

Tenten levantó al chico.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Neji! ¡Le han herido! ¡Igual que a mi!

-¡¿Nani?! -El chico se levantó.- ¡Llévame donde está!

-¡Ven! -Dijo cogiéndole de la mano y llevándole hasta donde estaba Neji- Está aquí

Kyo se fijo en la herida del chico.- Parece ser más profunda que la tuya -Dijo poniendo la mano en la herida del chico, mientras que un Chakra verde salía de ella.- Ves con Sango, podía aparecer ese tipo

-Hai -Y dicho esto, se marchó.

Kyo pudo curarlo rápidamente. Neji fue recuperando el conocimiento.

-¿Y Tenten? -Fue lo primero que dijo.

-Está con la princesa

-¿Está bien?

-Hai

-Menos mal -Dijo suspirando.

-¿Quieres que vayamos?

-Si, por favor

Kyo le ayudó a levantarse, para dirigirse al lugar donde acampaban. Al llegar, vieron como las dos chicas esperaban a los chicos.

-¡Neji! ¡¿Estás bien?! -Dijo corriendo Tenten hacia él.

-Hai

-Mejor no tirar cohetes, mejor que descanse -Dijo Kyo.

-Vale, le cuidaré yo esta noche -Dijo Tenten.

-Arigatou -Dijo ayudando a Neji a ponerse encima de la chica.

-No hay de que, id a la tienda, mañana llegaremos -Y dicho esto, entró a la tienda, llevando a Neji con dificultad, para tumbarlo delicadamente en el suelo.

-Arigatou -Dijo Neji.

-De nada -Dijo mirándole.

Neji hizo un esfuerzo para sentarse.

-¡Cuidado! -Dijo ayudándole.- No te fuerces por favor

Neji acabó sentándose, para mirar seriamente al suelo. Ella le miraba preocupada.

-Tenten sobre lo de antes…

-¿Si?

Neji no dijo nada, solo rodeó la cintura de la chica, para acercarla a él. Ella se sonrojó levemente, aunque lo abrazó.

-¿Es verdad?

-¿El que?

-Sobre tus sentimientos sobre mí…

-Hai... Son muy ciertos

Neji junto sus frentes, para acariciar su mejilla dulcemente. Ella le miraba bastante sonrojada; así que, Neji fue juntando sus labios dulcemente, y ella le fue correspondiendo.

Al separarse, Neji la miró cariñosamente.

-Entonces, tus sentimientos son correspondidos

-De... ¿De verdad?

-Hai -Dijo sonriendo sinceramente.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, para tirarse encima de él.

-¡Te quiero Neji!

-¡Ugh! Cuidado

-¡Lo siento!-Dijo separándose, arrepentida.

Pero sintió como el chico le acariciaba la mejilla.- No te preocupes

Ella le miró, para sonreír dulcemente.

-Mejor vayamos a dormir -Dijo abrazándola dulcemente y echándose.

-Hai, buenas noches -Dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, hasta el día siguiente. A la mañana siguiente, Tenten se levantó. Neji seguía durmiendo pacíficamente. Ella le acarició la mejilla, para levantarse lentamente sin despertarle.

Después de un rato, Neji se despertó, viendo que la chica no estaba con él; así que se asustó y salió de la tienda. Vio que estaba afuera, estirándose, luego se giró.

-Benos días n.n

-Buenos días -Dijo suspirando aliviado.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Por un momento pensé que ese Shi, te había secuestrado…

-Tranquilo, estoy aquí -Dijo acercándose a él.-Y soy real -Dijo tocándose la cara divertida.

Neji sonrió dulcemente, para abrazarla inesperadamente. Ella sonrió, para darle un dulce beso. Pero se separaron rápidamente, al ver que Kyo y Sango salían de sus tiendas.

-Buenos días -Dijeron los dos medio dormidos.

-Buenos días

-¿Queréis comenzar a caminar? o ¿Nos esperamos un rato? -Preguntó la princesa.

-Podemos empezar ahora, contra más pronto lleguemos mejor

-Vale, K… -La princesa iba a pedir a su guardaespaldas que recogiera, pero vio, que todo ya estaba listo.- Como siempre… sigues siendo rápido -Dijo con una gota en la nuca.

-Claro princesa, soy así -Dijo sonriendo.

-Y eso me gusta -Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Arigatou... -Dijo sonrojándose levemente.

Neji y Tenten se miraban con un interrogante en la cabeza.

-Bueno, ¡En marcha!

Todos aceptaron, comenzando a caminar, después de caminar un rato, vieron una villa.

-Mirad, esa es nuestra villa -Afirmó Sango.

-¡Genial! ¡Está a punto de acabarse la misión! -Dijo Tenten contenta.

-No te emociones -Dijo Neji acariciándole la cabeza.

-Ni que estuviera prohibido ¬ ¬

Neji sonrió, para besar su frente.

-Además, hoy estoy contenta n.n

-¿Por que? -Preguntó intrigado.

-Mmm eso no te lo voy a decir -Dijo sacándole la lengua, como una cría pequeña.

Neji intentó no reír, para cogerle la mano disimuladamente, y ella sonrió, para darle un beso en la mejilla y seguir caminando. Cuando iban a entrar a la villa, notaron como esta se alejaba de ellos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Debería haberos matado antes -Dijo una voz.

Todo comenzaba a verse oscuro, notaban como flotaban en ella.

-¿Que? ¡¿Otra vez?!

-¿Nunca te cansarás? -Dijo fríamente Neji.

-No -Dijo la voz.

-Tsk.

Tenten se acercó a Neji.- Neji, utiliza el Byakugan, puede que consigas verlo... -Le susurró.

Neji la miró, para activar su ojos blanco.- ¡Byakugan! -Pudo distinguir una figura en la oscuridad.

-Tenten, lanza un kunai a tu derecha -Le susurró.

Y ella le hizo caso, lanzándolo rápidamente. Pero Shi lo pudo esquivar por los pelos. Neji, rápidamente, sacó dos bolas de humo y se las lanzó, y Tenten sacó un pergamino, para estar preparada.

-¡Rápido! Haz el Soushouryu -Le dijo Neji.

Ella puso dos pergaminos, para decir "Soushouryu!" y salir dos dragones de humo, para desparecer y aparecer, ella rodeada de dos pergaminos, y empezó a tirar armas por todos lados.

-¡Arg! -La mayoría de armas dieron a Shi.

Ella las recogió, para esperar a Neji, para ver si tenía que volver a lanzarlas. Pero no hizo falta, Kyo lo ató rápidamente, antes de que hiciera algo, así que, la oscuridad desapareció, volviendo a estar en frente de la villa.

-u.u nos libramos de la técnica

-Tsk. -Shi desvió la vista.

-Es mejor llevarle a la villa, y que lo encierren allí -Dijo Kyo seriamente.

-Vale

-Bueno, hasta aquí nos despedimos, muchísimas gracias por todo -Kyo y Sango hicieron una reverencia.

-Gracias a vosotros, y adiós -Dijo Tenten, para hacer con Neji una reverencia.

Los cuatro se despidieron, para que Neji y Tenten comenzaran a volver a su aldea, cogidos de la mano.

**Fin**


End file.
